Multi-panel constructions of the sidewalls of a trailer housing are known. A typical trailer 10 employing such construction is shown in FIG. 1. Such a trailer generally comprises a floor 14, a roof 16, a front wall 18, a pair of sidewalls 22, a rear cargo door (not shown), landing gear 24, and a wheel support assembly 26.
Each sidewall 22 and front wall 18 comprises a plurality of composite panels 12. Preferably, each composite panel is rectangular, having a height greater than its width. Although the composite panels are shown in FIG. 1 as being relatively equal in size, the width and thickness of each panel may vary.
FIG. 2 shows a prior art construction of a composite panel 12 and a method of joining or splicing adjacent panels to form the sidewalls 22 and the front wall 18. Composite panel 12 comprises a laminated sandwich including a plastic core 28 and aluminum face sheets 30 adhesively attached to each surface thereof.
As shown in FIG. 2, adjacent composite panels 12 are joined by means of an external aluminum splice plate 32 riveted thereto by vertical rows of rivets 34. The inside and outside wall surface of each panel are generally planar (i.e., lying in a plane), although the rivet heads 34 are shown as protruding.
In the construction of trailers and other cargo carriers, it is important to make available as much space as possible within the interior of the housing for the purpose of carrying cargo. In that regard, it is desired that the walls of the housing, in particular the sidewalls, be devoid of any obstructions.
It is desired to eliminate the spacer 32 at the edges of panels 12 and have the edges offset to enclose the plastic core 28. This would have the advantage of recessing the rivet heads below the inside surfaces of the panels to prevent the rivet heads from being peeled off by fork lifts or cargo. It also is desired to have the edges of the inside sheets curved inward so as not to be caught and torn by the fork lifts or cargo.
It is further desired to have a scuff plate interconnected to the inside of each sidewall 22 in a simple yet structurally sound manner to provide a relatively smooth surface facing the interior of the cargo container that will not entangle any cargo or equipment used to load or unload cargo. Such a scuff plate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,714, which is herein incorporated by reference.